Yōsuke Akimoto
| birthplace = Tokyo, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor, seiyū | yearsactive = 1971-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} (February 5, 1944 - ) is a Japanese actor and seiyū from Tokyo. He is currently attached to Mausu Promotion. He is a graduate of the Hosei University business school. His blood type is A. His real name is . Roles Television animation *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Rūsā) *Inukami! (Doctor Ru) *Utawarerumono (Niue) *Angel Heart (Director) *Otogi-Jushi Akazukin (Rabbi) *Saint Tail (Ōkura) *Gasaraki (Sorachi Genjyo) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (Gerard de Villefort Procureur-général) *Metal Armor Dragonar (Roy) *Kiddy Grade (Deuxiem) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Siegel Clyne) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Master Asia, Stalker) *Gallery Fake (Bill Toravāsu) *Crayon Shin-chan (Kenta Musashino's father) *Sgt. Frog (Elite Commanding Officer) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (The Minister of Home Affairs) *He Is My Master (Nakabayashi Yoshitaka's father) *City Hunter (Tomomura) *Justice League (Vandal Savage (first season)) *Stratos 4 (Robert Reynolds) *Slayers NEXT (Saygram) *Fist of the Blue Sky (Huáng Xī-Fēi) *Tactics (Kitahara) *Tatakae!! Ramenman (Shōkokurō Kensō) *Touch (Kamimura) *Naruto (Wasabi Jirochō) *Noir (Kanora) *Planetes (Roland) *Pokémon Advanced Generation (Hagi) *Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos (Garudi) *Magical Angel Sweet Mint (Subittsu, Announcer, Kantoku, Borisuman) *Uninhabited Planet Survive! (Principal) *Case Closed (Tōru Imai's husband, Benzō Kadowaki, Kazuyuki Kawai, Shin'ichi Takeda, Ryūtarō) *Monster (Maurā) *Ragnarok the Animation (Dark Lord) *Last Exile (De Vido Madosein) *Bye-Bye Liberty Crisis (Taxi driver) *Mystery of the Hemingway Papers (Carlos) *Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (Taijiri Yasushi) *SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (Enshou Bawoo) OVA *''Giant Robo'' (Alberto) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Hirudesuhaimu, Leader of the PKC) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' (Steiner Hardie) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (Dick Allen) *''The Silent Service'' (Saburō Akagaki, Mihairu Marenkofu) *''Stratos 4'' (Robert Reynolds) Theater animation *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' (Captain Musaka) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Last Blitz of Zeon'' (Dick Allen) *''Pocket Monsters: Mewtwo Strikes Back'' (Professor) *''Touch 2: Sayonara no Okurimono'' (Uemura) *''Touch 3: Kimi ga Tōri Sugita Ato ni'' (Sumi) Video games *''Crash Boom Bang!'' (Doctor Neo Cortex) *''Daraku Tenshi - The Fallen Angels'' (Torao Onigawara) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Judge Bergan) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Xaldin) *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (Xaldin) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (Dilan) *''Magic Pengel'' (Devil) *''Fallout 3'' (John Henry Eden) *''Max Payne'' (Alfred Woden) *''Muv-Luv Alternative'' (Tadokoro) *''Power Stone'' (Gunrock) *''Power Stone 2'' (Gunrock, Pride) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Master Asia, Stalker, Steiner Hardie, Alberto the Impact, Garudi, Zanscare Soldier) *''Tail Concerto'' (Waffle Ryebread) *''Tears to Tiara'' (Ogam) *''White Knight Chronicles'' (Belcitane) Tokusatsu *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' (Tokage Nejilar) *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (Muzankose) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (Ikusazure) Dubbing roles *''Criminal Minds'' (third season) (Harris (episode 7)) *''Oz'' (Nino Schibetta) *''The Pelican Brief'' (TV Asahi edition) (Gavin Verheek) *''RoboCop'' (TV Asahi edition) (Donald Johnson) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Leck) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (Doctor Garin) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (Tarissa Dyson (TV edition), Todd Voight (video edition)) *''Thirteen Days'' (DVD edition) (Curtis LeMay) *''Touching Evil'' (Hank) *''Twin Peaks'' (Ben Horne) *''Xiào Ào Jiāng Hú'' (Wang Yuanba) External links Anime News Network Category:1944 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people